Bring me to life
by Batistasprincess
Summary: Mel is being abused by her boyfriend Randy and her friend Cody knows something's up. Mel begs for someone to save her from Randy and to bring her to life. But to her suprise, her "savoir" is Cody. Will Cody save Mel from Randy or will Mel's spirt parish?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Abuse

~My pov~

I scream as I hit the wall. He picked me up by the throat and slams me against the wall. "What did you say you bitch"? He asked me. "Nothing, I'm sorry"! I cried. Randy throws me against the ground and I lay there brused and bleeding. Randy laughs evily and leaves the locker room. My body aches already from both my match and the beating I just took. I slowly get up and walk to the bath room. I lift my shirt up and see all the bruses. I grab my purse and grab my cover up. I start to cry in pain as I apply the fake med and they dissapeer. I look at myself in the mirror. White...I'm way to white. Maybe whiter then Sheamus, maybe it's the color of my dead soul. I tie up my long former Brunett now Dead ash color hair into a pony tail. I look into my true color eyes. My grey storm eyes. I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore, it hurts, it hurts! I put on my iPod and Hello by: Evanescence plays. I start crying so hard that I feel sick. When Amy sings: "Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping". I scream out in pain and punch out the mirror. My hand bleeds and I see that I am truely dead inside. Why won't anyone save me?

I walk back into the main room and sit on the sofa. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I close my eyes hopeing that God would just end my sad life. Everyday I'm in pain, I'm sick, I bleed, I cry. No one knows about this execpt for me and Randy. My body burns, bleeds, breaks everyday. I'm numb down to my soul and I can't seem to come back. The door opens and it's Randy. "Ready to go"? He asked. I nod silently and walk out with him. I don't dare speak to him. I'm afride he's gonna hurt me. He grabs my arm and I scream. Randy's head whips around and his demon like eyes look into my soul. I bit my lip in fear. He kisses me so I would shut up. We walk out of the arena and into his hummer. I sit in the passanger side and still not say a word. "So I got you a championship match". He tells me. "How did you mange that even tho the McMahon's rule Raw". I said quietly. "Don't worry about that". He smirks. Oh no not the smirk! I look away knowing that, that damn smirk means he's- he's horny! When I first started dating him, yeah I enjoyed it, but now it's like he rapes me..and my soul. Before I know it, the hummer stops and kills off. We're at the hotel. My body shakes as I get out. Randy grabs my hand and like a little dog I follow him. "Dear God make this stop, please"! I yell in my mind.

~Cody's pov~

"Hey Ted, have you seen Mel and or Randy"? I asked. "Nah man, they left for the hotel, something about Mel's sick". Ted said. "Hm". I thought. Sick my ass! Mel's one of the healthest persons I know! Something's up with Randy. I know and Mel's been distancing her self lately. I swear if he's hurting her I'll kill him! Mel is one of the hottest woman to walk this Earth. "Cody what are thinking"? Ted said. "What if Randy's abusing Mel"? I asked. "I doubt he's doing that, yet Mel's acting odd. Plus she's changed...drastically. I mean her hair was a lovely brunett now it's black. Her skin is almost Sheamus' color"! Ted points out. That's it! The next time I see Mel, I'm going to ask her. "Ted, Cody"! Nattie (Natayla), Ted's girlfriend said from the door. "You guys got a match". Ted and I walk out of the room. I may have a match but my mind was somewhere else.

~My pov~

"Oh Randy". I moaned. Randy pulls out of me and he smiles. "I love you". He tells me. LIE! "I love you too". I smile. "What the hell"! My mind, soul, heart and body yells at me. Yeah I lied. It's more like: "I hate you too". I feel Randy's arm around me. He's hot and cold in my mind. Damn you Orton! I hate you! But it's my fault too. I should of said no. I should of left. But if I did I would of probley have died. I let the darkness take me over and hope that I don't wake to see tomorrow. Dear God please send me an angel to save me from this hell. I'm so sick of living a lie. Please...please send me my true soulmate. I want to learn how to live again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hospital

~My pov~

Damn it! Light's warmth enfolds me and my eyes open. I look to see Randy asleep. I slowly and silently slip out of bed and run to the bathroom. Thank God, when I run i'm like a ninja! When I get to the bathroom, I shut the door and take out my cellphone. I look through the list and see Cody. I press the number and it rings. "Please answer Cody, please"! My mind screamed.

Cody: Hello?

Me: Cody!

Cody: Mel?

Me: Cody help me please!

Cody: What's wrong?

Me: I'm-

I didn't get to finish the sentance because I drop the phone and screamed. There standing in the door way was Randy. "What are you doing"? He asked. "Get out! Ever hear of privacy"! I yell at him. Oh am so screwed! Randy RKO's me and I fall to the floor.

~Randy's pov~

"Bitch you'll learn not to talk back to me". I sneered. I notice Mel's phone on the floor. I pick it up and said: "Sorry Mel can't come to the phone right now". and hung up. I pocketed Mel's phone and lift her over my shoulder. Mel's body was still as I layed her on the bed. She reminded me of when I RKO'd Steph and kissed her. Mel slowly wakes up. "Arg Randy". She said in a wisper. "Mel I'm so sorry! My IED just kicked in"! I stated. "It's ok..I love you". Mel tells me. I smirks and kiss her. She smiles at me. How do I have her under my spell still? I guess she is week!

~Cody's pov~

"TED GET UP"! I yelled. "No". He murmers. "It's Mel! I think Randy raped her last night"! I said. He gets up hastly. "Let's go then"! Ted said. Ted quickly puts a shirt on, since he had sweat pants on. We run out of the room and down the hall to see what happened. I knock on the door and give Ted the act cool look. He nods and Randy answers the door. "Come on in guys". He said. We did. "Where's Mel"? I asked. "She's getting dressed". Randy informs us. And as on cue Mel walks out wearing her famous out fit. A purple tank, a black skirt, black heels and her grey sweater jacket. "Oh morning boys". Mel said with a smile. "You ok Mel"? I asked. "I'm fine Codeman". She laughs. I know she's lying. Damn you Randy! "So you guys ready for your matches later"? Mel asked sitting down. I look at her left leg. Is that a bruise? "Yeah babe, I'm so kick Cena's ass"! Randy said. "Mel you ok"? Ted asked. Mel's face in total pain. She passes out on the ground. "Mel"! I said falling to my knees to check on her. She didn't respond! "She needs to go the hospital"! I say.

~Ted's pov~

I run out of the hotel and get the car started. Cody and Randy carring Mel we're right behind. Dear God don't let Mel die! Please! In 5 minutes we made it into the ER and they had Mel in a room. The docter walks into the room. Mel looks so pale that it's like she has no blood in her. ""? Asked the docter. "Yes". Randy said. "I'm , I'm happy to say will be ok. But she will have to stay here for observation. She has tons of bruses on her". The docter said. Randy's face turns pale, but yet he was getting angry.

~Randy's pov~

McMahon? Mel told me her last name was Selenity! Just wait she's gonna to get it! I'm gona make sure she wished she'd never lied to me! "Thank you Docter". I said. He nods and leaves. Mel starts to wake up. "Randy". I hear her. I look at her, her sharp grey eyes barly opened. "Babe you ok"? I asked. "Yeah where am I"? She said. "The hospital". I tell her. "You passed out". Mel's eyes shot open in fear. "Randy did they find the bruses"? Mel yelled in fear. I nod. She started to cry. "But if they find out you'll go to-". I shot Mel a "Shut up" look. Cody and Ted gives me confuse looks. Damn that was close. "We'll come see you later Mel". I kiss her forehead then I wisper: "You luck out for now"! Cody, Ted and I take our leave.

~My pov~

Randy and the guys leave. Shit! I don't have my cell phone on me. I lay back onto the pilliow and sigh. I shut my eyes. I'm dead basically. Either I die from Randy or I die from health and low self esteem problems. God just strike me with a lighting bolt and get it over with. I slowly drift off into sleep. Maybe I'll sleep forever...yeah I'll like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wounded Dreams

~Mel's dream~

Melanie has been tormented by nightmares badly. This one is no exception but will it's ending have something diffrent? CRACK! A whip hits Mel's back as Randy stands over her laughing at her screams. Mel's whole body feels like it's on fire. "Please stop Randy"! Mel begs her tormentor. "Please Mel your nothing to me! You're just a bitch"! Randy snars cracking the whip. Mel screams out again. Randy drops the whip and picks her up and starts to choke her. Mel starts crying and feels like she might not live on. "Randy let her go"! A voice shouts. Randy takes the pressure off and turns his head. "Cody"! Mel yelss. "Rhodes what are you doing here"? Randy booms. "I'm here to save Mel, Randy you think it's cool to hit a woman"? Cody yelled. "She's a McMahon not a woman". Randy said. "Let her go! She doesn't deserve this"! Cody continues to yell. Randy punches Mel's gut and she screams. Cody spears Randy and Randy drops Mel. Cody beats up Randy and gives him the CrossRhodes. Meanwhile Mel's feeling like she's gonna puke. Either that or her rib broke. Cody runs over to her. "Mel it's gonna be ok". Cody tells Mel. "No it's not". Mel said.

~Relity/Mel's pov~

Bleck! I puked up blood. Damn I feel better. I hit the nurse button and a nurse comes in. "What happened"? asked the nurse. "I woke up and puked". I say. "I feel better tho". The Nurse smiles. "That's good, but this is bad. Do you want me to call someone to stay with you"? I though of Randy but then my mind went to Cody. He saved me in my dream. "Yeah can you call Cody Rhodes for me. I raither him be here then Randy because he has a title match tonight". I said. She nods and asked: "What's him number deary"?

~Cody's dream/POV~

"Cody"! Someone yells out in pain. "Mel"! I yell. Mel was chained up to a wall dressed as Maria from Silent hill 2. Then heavy footsteps come into play. "Randy"? I said. He was dressed up as Pyrimid head. "Cody hurry he's gonna hurt me"! Mel yells. Wait a sec, Maria, Pyrimid head! I'm James. Oh I better have a gun. "Hurry"! Me screams. Randy/Pyrimid head walks over to her and slashes his sword on her. She screams and I wake up.

~Reality~

I wake up to an empty room. Randy and Ted must of gone to do a promo. Never too late by: Three days grace plays on my phone and I answer it.

Cody: Hello?

Nurse: Is this Cody Rhodes?

Cody: Yes, may I ask who this is?

Nurse: Yes I'm Joy from the hospital wishes for you to be here, she puked up blood. I'm worried she might be "Shakey".

Cody: Oh lord um...yeah give me a bit, I'll be their.

Nurse: Thank you, good bye.

I hang up. Shit! What do I do? Ah I'll text Ted and tell him. I open my phone and write: "Mel puked up blood g2 the hospital 2 c if she's ok. CU2 soon". I shut my phone and with that I left.

~Ted's pov~

"And cut"! The camera man said. "Good job guys". He walks off and my phone vibrated. I take it out and flip it open. It read:

From-Codeman

Time-10:15 pm

Date-7/20/09

Message: Mel puked up blood g2 the hospital 2 c if she's ok. CU2 soon.

Oh shit! "Randy". I said. "What Ted"? He replied. "Mel puked blood up and Cody's going to see if she's ok". I reported. Randy's hand balled into a fist. I could tell he was getting mad. Damn Cody you're screwed!

~Randy's pov~

That fucking whore! She's been cheating on me with Cody! Oh I'm so gonna to hurt her now! How dare she! I gave her everything and she cheats on me with Cody! I'm gonna make sure she never does it again. "Randy". Ted said cutting into my thoughts. "Huh"? I asked snapping out of it. "Your match it sup next". Ted tells me. "Let's go". I said walking off. Why would Mel do this to me? I've treated her like a Queen and this is how she repays me? If it wasn't for me, she would be a nobody! I don't know who she is in a way! Is she a Selenity or a McMahon. A friend or foe? It won't matter tomorrow, because she's dead next time I get a hold of her.

~Mel's pov~

I turn the tv onto RAW while waiting on Cody. Suddenly I get a bad feeling. I know Randy's gonna beat me to the brink of death. I started to feel sick. Who will save me from Randy? Who will save me from myself? "Mel". Called a voice. I turn and see Cody. Maybe he's the one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

~Cody's pov~

"Mel how are you"? I asked her.

"Better then I have in months". Mel laughs.

I see a small red stain.

"Do you remember how we met"? I asked.

She nods.

"Yeah Cody it was in OVW". Mel recalls. "But do you"?

Oh yeah I remember. It was like it was just yesterday.

~Flash back~

I walk down the hallway alone. Shawn backstabbed me.

"Hello". Called out a voice. I turn and see a female, brunett hair and blue-grey eyes. She wasn't fat nor skinny.

"Hi can I help you"? I asked.

"Yeah I'm Melanie Selenity, I'm looking for a Runnels. I'm suppose to be his manger". She said.

"I'm Cody, nice to meet you Melanie".

"Please just call me Mel".

"Mel..I like that name".

~Flashback ends/My pov~

"And after all these years we're still friends". Cody said.

"Best friends". I corrected.

He smiles and said: "You can tell me anything".

I nod and painfully smiled.

"What's wrong"? Cody asked.

"Well it's hard to talk about this but.. let me tell you about when this started. When I met him". My eyes turn stormy.

~Flashback~

I was called to my Father's office. I knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah Mel". Vince said.

"Vince" I acted.

"Please sit". Vince tells me.

I do, I look across from me and see a male with my color hair and dark sea eyes.

"Hi I'm Randy Orton and you are". He said.

"Melanie Selenity". I say smiling.

He smirks causing me to fall into his spell. I smile back and Vince tells me that I'm his new manager.

~Flash back ends~

"Damn that smirk gets everyone". Cody said.

I nod. "It was all good untill when Legacy started".

Cody's eyes met mine in shock.

"Really"? He asked.

"Yeah it was like Steph slapping him caused this". I told.

"Mel tell me the truth. What's your real last name"? Cody asked.

I drop my head. "It's McMahon, Selenity is my middle name". I tell him.

"Randy knows". Cody tells me.

My eyes turn big in fear. "Oh God"! I spoke.

~Flashback~

Randy walked in after getting slapped by Steph, my sister. I ran up to him.

"Oh my lord Randy are you ok"? I yelled.

I touch his cheek. Damn she did a number on him.

"Are you gonna be ok"? I asked.

He said nothing and looks at me with a dark vipertoral look. I gulp and then.. Randy RKO's me. I fell onto the floor and he darkly laughs.

~End of flashback~

"Mel". Cody gasped.

"No I don't wanna get hurt"! I started crying. He hugs me.

"It's ok". Cody said hugging me. I hug back.

"I won't let him hurt you". Cody tells me.

"Promise"? I asked looking him right in the eyes.

He nods and kisses me. I kiss back. I now know that Cody is my knight in shining aurmer. That he's the light I've been looking for. The grail to my broken soul. Well you get the picture. Then someone clears their throat. We both turn our heads adn thier stood...Randy. I gulp. Oh hell! I'm dead.

"What the hell are you two doing"! He roars.


End file.
